Maho Shojo Stoppable
by surforst
Summary: With great power comes great responsibility and apparently a dress. May God have mercy on my soul for this one. [Oneshot]


_"I'm thoroughly convinced that editors don't help authors"_  
-- Henry Louis Mencken 

**Maho Shojo Stoppable**

I.

She stood there listening as the wind screamed through the burnt remains of the castle below. No other sound could be heard only the lonely wind. Grimacing at the thought she unconsciously ran her hand through the waist length blond hair enjoying the gentle way it moved in the wind. With a sigh she shifted her shoulders letting her heavy armor settle into a more comfortable position before slowly walking down the hill gripping her sword. "I'll save you my prince." Her voice rang out loudly across the dead area she was in currently causing her to wince slightly. Even for a harden warrior this was creepy.

It took a few minutes to navigate her way down the hill towards the ruined castle as she gently picked her way through scattered ruins and rumble. She could still smell smoke clearly in the air and something else she didn't care to think about. As she finally made it down the hill and began to approach the castle's ruined gates her danger sense went crazy warning her to flee for her own life. She ignored it.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." She froze hearing the familiar mocking voice coming from above. Turning her eyes upward she could see a figure standing above the wall and though she couldn't see her clearly she knew that figure was smirking. The voice again cut through the silence unnaturally strong considering the distance between both speakers. "You know by now I imagine that my master has taken your precious little prince and cut his heart out."

She felt a surge of anger run through her body but resisted the urge to charge forward instead focusing on her surroundings. From the left she heard a slight whistle which grew alarmingly louder each second. Leaping back she barely avoided a green ball of fire that sailed past her and instead of waiting for the next attack she charged forward racing towards the gates. It was lucky she had done this because the area behind her exploded moments after her departure the few bits of remaining grass there being consumed by green flames. A scream of rage was all that alerted her to the next threat quickly descended from above her and gave her just enough time to raise her sword up to deflect the quickly descending pure black blade. She winced as she felt the shock go through her shoulder and again when she heavily hit the ground.

"Damn you why don't you just die like a good girl!" The witch in front of her quickly raised herself back to her feet her entire body glowing with a green flame. The witch's black hair fanned out as the evil woman stepped forward her sword at the ready.

Raising herself off the ground she winced at the new pain in her hips after all heavy armor was not designed to really cushion a fall. Grinning towards the witch in front of her she lifted her sword holding it directly in front of her pointing towards the woman's chest. "You first!"

"Is that your comeback? Sad crazy little warrior." The witch's comment caught her off guard as she stared at the woman shocked she'd criticize her fine comeback. It was at this moment that the witch charged and tried to end the fight right there and then. Sweeping her sword out, she deflected the blade approaching her as she spun in closer. Taking advantage of the temporary opening she allowed the burden of holding her sword to fall to one hand as she brought the other gauntleted fist right into the witch's face. Needless to say the sight was not pretty.

The witch, her noise probably broken, took a few steps back at that point her blood running freely to the ground. Raising a hand to her face the witch delicately touched her noise wincing as she did so before examining the blood the witch found there. "You...I'll kill you!" The rage was clear in the witch's voice at this as the woman recklessly charged forward her sword swinging.

Wincing from the blows she still managed to bring her sword up to block each of the witch's careless strikes. It was one of them the witch overextended herself her sword moving forward leaving her entire body exposed. Taking the chance she rushed forward past the blade and shoved her blade into the witch's body up to the hilt. She could feel the hot flames licking at her armor at this point but didn't care as she twisted the handle ripping the witch's insides apart before pulling the blade back and jumping away. The witch stared at her in shock her mouth opening but no sound emerged before the woman hit the ground.

"Do you have any idea how much a minion cost these days!" The voice rang out clearly over the courtyard, apparently during her fight with the witch she had managed to move into the castle's courtyard by accident, as she glanced up towards the ruined keep she could see the figure clearly holding someone else by their hair. She frowned as she moved forward heading towards the figure holding the other one seeing the wind whip around his dark cloak and hood. She could see not see his face and the other figure's face was unrecognizable to her it was so covered in bruises and dried blood.

"Where is the Prince?" Her voiced held more confidence then she felt as she gripped the handle of her sword ready for battle.

The figure in the cloak just laughed before pulling out his sword and pointing towards her. "You want your Prince then I shall give him to you. Rules are rules after all." She frowned at that wondering where the trick was. She watched the next few events pass by in slow motion as the cloaked figure brought his sword down on the figure he was holding severing his head neatly before tossing the head towards her. In shock she caught the head in her arms as the cloaked figure began to laugh. "Never say I didn't give you anything girl!"

A set of sightless blue eyes stared back at her as she felt her last meal suddenly demand exit from her body. She didn't move though as she continued to look down at the face she now recognized as tears began to fall down her cheeks. "My Prince..."

"Guess the weddings off then isn't it. A shame really I hear they usually serve good food at those things. Well just as well I guess." Her head came up anger replacing shock at the way this man mocked her pain. Setting the head down gently, her hand caressing one of the lifeless cheeks tenderly, she ran her hand down the side of her blade wondering why she didn't feel anything but rage. Maybe she really was a heartless woman as her companions had described her. No matter she only intended on killing the foe before her. Her only concern was honoring her pledge to free the kingdom and reunite with her prince. Nothing else mattered.

II.

"Ronald!" Ron's eyes opened slightly a groan escaping him as the scream from downstairs awoken him Trying to will his body back to sleep he turned over facing towards his alarm clock thinking about the dream.

'Why is it I keep dreaming about myself being a girl? There got to be some issues with that.' Wearily his eyes open more trying to adjust to the dim light flittering in through the curtain covering his window.

"Ronald I will use the bucket if I have to." His eyes opened wider at the threat coming from his mother as he sat up a bit. Turning towards the clock he noted the time was around seven in the morning.

'It's too early to be up. School doesn't start for another ten minutes. Need more sleep too much zombie bashing last night.' Turning back around, he laid his head on the pillow. 'Only ten minute left till class so I got plenty of time.' At that thought his eyes suddenly opened to their full width before he jumped out of bed throwing on his clothes realizing his mistake.

"Oh God, Mr. B said the next time I'm late he's going to turn me into fish food and feed me to his dog!" Throwing his jersey on he was out of his bedroom door and outside in a flash. That was until he had to turn back around and run back upstairs to get his books. "I hate mornings. I hate mornings. I hate mornings." With this chant he was back to a full run intent on making it to school.

Of course for a boy who barely exercised as it was a full run amounted to about a few minutes before his sides began to burn and he slumped against a nearby wall out of breath. "Only two minutes away from school. I'm so close. Just a little further..." With that he fell against the rough unforgiving ground of the sidewalk prepared to face his death.

"Are you alright good sir?" Ron's eyes fluttered back open upon hearing the English accent coming from in front of him. Staring forward he was only able to see a rodent in front of him and no speaker.

"Crazy English." Muttering to himself he started to stand back up before he was interrupted by the rodent below him.

"I say good chap I did ask you a question. Mighty rude to ignore me like that and what not."

Ron stared down at the rodent caught by surprise. "Sorry yeah I'm alright I just..." He trailed off though as it hit him that this rodent was currently talking to him. "You talk?"

"Yes I have been known to throw around a phrase or two in my time. Witty banter does help pass the time when otherwise it would be a bloody boring day." The rodent actually smiled up at him as it held up its paw. "The name's Rufus and it is a mighty fine pleasure to make your acquaintance my noble warrior."

"I...school...talking...run?" With that Ron stepped back slightly from the now confused rodent his flight or flight instinct kicking in. After all a fighter he was not.

"I do believe you may have taken a hit to the head my lad. Just lean down here for a bit and I'll give you a once over my good chap." Ron went with the flight option at this point and started to run. This time he made it into the school before collapsing against the entrance.

"Ron you ok?" His chest heaving as he desperately tried to suck in precious air he turned around spotting a red head looking at him curiously. He knew this red head well.

"KP...danger...flee...rodent..." He could see the red head know as Kim frown at him. He was sure if not for their years of friendship she would have just shaken her head and walked away at this point.

"Ron I thought you were scared of monkeys not rodents."

Ron finally was able to sit up though he was still too tired to actually move at this point. "I'm scared of everything KP you know that. I'm especially scared of monkey clowns but talking rodents rank up on my list. Oh yes they rank up on my list!"

He noticed Kim only frowned at him more shaking her head. "Ron I'm not going to pretend to know what you're talking about so how about instead we head to class before Mr. Barkin freaks out at you again. 'Kay?"

Ron looked at his rather calm best friend and decided that maybe she did know best about this. After all what place was a talking rodent less likely to be then in the vicinity of Mr. Barkin. It was a well know fact that even wild dogs ran away scared from that man and the rumors about his former life didn't help create a fuzzy image either. Something about wearing a bear costume and fighting communist from what he can remember.

As he looked up into the two large green eyes of his childhood friend he was reminded of one of his other goals for today. Reaching for his pocket he fingered a letter he had written to her a couple of months ago and never had the courage to give her. Maybe now was a good time while he had her attention since he knew the rest of her day would be filled with the various sports she took part in. If he knew anything about KP it was that you didn't mess with her while she was competing unless you wanted your head snapped off. "KP, can I talk to you for a minute?"

The girl in question who was just about ready to leave stopped looking back at him a smile on her face. "What about Ron?"

'Come on Stoppable you can give her the letter and tell her how you feel. Just because she's more popular then you, has Brick the football captain chasing after her, is one of the smartest girls in school and looks very cute in that green tank top doesn't mean you don't have a chance after all you've got...' Ron cleared his throat suddenly feeling a lot more nervous. "I...want to know if you saw the game last night? It was real cool with all the baskets and stuff. Did you see it?"

Looking up at his friend he saw her smile disappear and quickly be replaced by a frown before that was also smoothed over. "No Ron I didn't see it and if you don't hurry you're going to be late for class."

"Alright KP I'll be right behind you." He watched as she walked away before letting out a noticeable groan.

"Still couldn't tell her could you Stoppable?" Ron glanced to his side already spotting the kid in the wheelchair.

"I don't know what you're talking about Felix." Standing up Ron stretched earning a few more dagger like glances from the females nearby. Why was he so hated by the opposite sex?

"I'm just talking about your undying love for your childhood friend that's all." Ron threw a glare in Felix direction as he started to walk towards class.

"KP and me are just friends Felix that's all. Besides guys like me don't end up with girls like her."

"Yeah I have to agree." Ron turned around at that comment a bit surprised at his friend. "Cowards who can't tell a girl their true feelings don't usually end up with a good catch like Kim do they?"

"Little cranky today, man?" Ron had to admit though he had hit home with that comment.

"Just trying to help out my best pal is all. Besides you got Monkey boy coming up on you fast and my finger has a tendency to push too heavy on my wheelchair controls." Ron looked over at Felix but was unable to stop him as he shot away. A cold shudder ran up his spine knowing he had just been betrayed.

"Stoppable can I talk to you." He knew that voice all too well. Not looking back he walked even quicker. "Ron man can you hear me."

"Got to go Josh, no time to chat."

He could hear the boy picking up speed behind him as his own adrenaline rush hit causing him to go even faster. "I just wanted to know what you thought about that poem I gave you yesterday man. You did read it right?"

The answer was no he had not read it. He didn't need to read it to know what was inside. God help him he knew what was inside. "Got to go man, Mr. B going to kill me if I don't hurry." With that he was running trying to escape.

III.

Ron groaned as he stared down at the piece of paper detailing all the extra homework he had to do. Mr. Barkin had spared him the fate of becoming food instead opting to soak him brain with useless facts about Napoleon and such. At least it was history class he was late for this time the last time was math class and Mr. B had made him complete all the homework in last year textbook on top of the current one they were using. To this day numbers still hurt. "This isn't fair KP!"

"If you didn't sleep in all the time you would make it to class on time Ron. What took you so long anyway?" Ron blushed remembering the incident involving the janitor mop which sent him flying into the broom closet. It had taken a full twenty minutes to finally untangle himself from that mess.

"I was just talking to the ladies that's all KP. The Ron man has got to play after all." He failed to notice the frown Kim shot in his direction still to intent on getting in secretive glances at her bare legs. He thanked God that the school's women basketball team's shorts were as small as they were.

"So Ron you remember that dance coming up?" Ron eyes left Kim's legs reluctantly to look up at her trying to recall the dance in question.

"Not really."

"Well I was just wondering..." He noticed she was now fidgeting with her hair like she usually did when she was nervous. He had no clue what was going on.

"Kim, are you going to play or are you going to talk to the loser all day!" Ron turned seeing Bonnie smiling smugly at Kim. He had to admit even though her personality was bad she did look good in that uniform. A guy notices these things after all. "You know if you want we can let you sit out its no real lose after all."

Ron didn't need to look to know Kim had that ready to kill look about her. "I'll talk you later Ron I've got to show that stuck up brat how to actually handle the ball. See you!" With that Kim was running down to the court as Ron just sighed to himself.

With nothing better to do Ron rose from his seat and headed out of the school heading on his way home. As he walked he pondered what could possible be freaking Kim out. Was she nervous about the dance? That couldn't be it after all this was his KP any guy would jump at the chance to take her to the dance. He knew he would. At this his hand reached towards his pocket again gently feeling the already heavily creased letter in there. It would be so easy to hand it to her but he knew he really couldn't. He was fooling himself to think otherwise after all he knew what it would do to their friendship. Losers should know their place.

"I hope today was an educational day Ronald or should I call you Ron like your fellow school chaps?"

"I prefer Ron mostly Rufus."

"Then I shall call you Ron my good friend. Now I must talk to you about your destiny." Ron's head came up nodding in annoyance at the talking rodent. Can't a man brood in peace without being interrupted? Wait talking rodent?

"Rodent!" His scream echoed across the area as he started to back up again. The rodent seeing this seemed more annoyed then before and promptly charged him. Fear running through his body Ron turned to run only to find a pink head staring him in the face.

"Ron I am growing tired of you childish games. The world needs your help and by God you will help!" Ron was too scared this time to argue or run as he just nodded his head. "Now I will repeat I am your friend and your guide. It is my honor to provide you assistance in this great battle and I do hope you will listen to me instead of going crazy. You will however accept the burden I am placing on you or I will make you regret it. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Ron's voice came out as a squeak as he looked into the black eyes of this rather scary rodent.

"Good now where shall I begin. Ah yes the simple facts. You are the reincarnation of a great warrior and it is your duty to beat back to the forces of evil. Simple correct?" Ron nodded again. "Good now I'm going to give you a magic charm and we're going to go fight evil ok?"

"Ok." The rodent seemed to be happy with this and scampered around on Ron head. Shivering in fear Ron stood there waiting for it to finally end his life. Instead he felt what seemed to be a metal chain go around his neck before a light weight registered. Looking down he saw a sword shaped pendant on the end of the chain with a heart on the hilt of the sword. Frowning he reached out and touched it. "What is this?"

"It's what will allow you to fight the forces of evil. Now repeat after me 'Love heart power'."

Ron paused at that trying to stare at the rodent currently on his head. Shrugging his shoulders he figured it couldn't hurt to amuse the critter and the plus would be it wouldn't try to hurt him. "Love heart power?"

With that simple phrase Ron's world changed into a mixture of bright shinny colors that flowed all around him. Mixed in with those colors were images of hearts, bunnies, stars, and the like which when combined together made Ron and certain other people want to throw up and fall onto the floor. As his world changed Ron noticed the rather important face that he was now currently very naked and also very shinny and colorful. Before he could understand what was going on the pendant seemed to burst a mixture of colors flowing around him seeming to be intent on doing something. It was all over as quickly as it started his eyes starting to hurt from all the bright lights. Blinking rapidly he tried to clear the dots in his vision even as a slight weight left his head.

"Congratulations you are now the warrior of love and justice!" Ron blinked at the pink rodent who was now sitting on the sidewalk in front of him. Looking down Ron noticed he was currently wearing a red dress with a very short skirt that showed off his legs, on his feet were two very unpractical red high heel shoes, and around his narrow waist a white belt with a heart for a buckle. His eyes traveling up the dress he noted a ribbon on the front of his chest and could tell he had a rather large one on the back. His breasts were covered up with various frills and lace which only served to bring focus upon them and reaching up he noted his long blond hair was currently tied back with a red ribbon. All in all it was a rather horrid outfit.

"Rufus what did you...breast?" Ron blinked as the connection was made in his head before looking back at his rather generous chest. His hand reached up and squeezed the two new objects which brought feelings he'd rather not discuss. Again he took a look at his body noting the rather feminine and smooth legs he had, the narrow girly waist, and the pretty blond hair which came down to hip level. Adding two and two he managed to get forty seven and figured out he must have had an allergic reaction to the change. "I think I need to go the hospital."

"Why?" Rufus's comment caused Ron to look to his right where the rodent was currently perched.

"Why? My chest has swollen up, my waist has narrowed probably from starvation, my legs have lost all their hair and apparently that hair has gone straight to my head. I figure that's something worth checking into personally."

Rufus just chuckled at his predicament before pointing back at Ron's chest. "You are a funny one Ron. Of course you are now a girl as is to be expected. Did you honestly think we'd allow you to run around in that outfit as a boy? The fans would be up in arms over that."

"What fans? I don't see any fans." Looking around Ron paused remembering the more important things. "What do you mean I'm a girl!"

"Well in your previous life you were so why should you be surprised you change into one. Frankly I was shocked to learn you were born a boy but at least the problem is fixed with this."

Ron couldn't help but start to shake with rage at Rufus casual comments. Here he was an innocent young teenage boy changed into a teenage girl by some freaky rodent and he was supposed to believe that his problem was fixed. "I am not some magical girl freak! Change me back!" His shout was enough to get Rufus's nonexistent fur to raise and cause him to cluck his tongue in annoyance.

"My boy you are clumsy, over sleep, eat large amounts of food, do poorly in school, have a best friend who tries to help you in romance, have a childhood friend you are crushing on, and you collect stuffed animals. I'm afraid you fit the role perfectly."

Ron stood there in shock as he ran his life through his head. Rufus was right he was a magical girl but he could at least argue one point. "I don't collect stuffed animals!" Looking over at the rodent he just saw Rufus glancing at him with a suffering expression on his face. "Alright so maybe I have a few but that's all KP fault!"

"KP you say? Is that a new sandwich?" Ron spun around surprised that someone was actually talking to him. What he saw was a figure in a dark hood with a large rabbit standing next to him. Unlike most giant rabbits though this one had dark glowing red eyes and drool running down its chin. It also had a large red heart on its white belly. "I assume you are the new warrior of love, justice, and the American way?"

Ron was unable to reply but lucky for him Rufus was more then able to stand up for him. "You know our legal department can't afford that last bit how dare you try to ruin us in such a way. You are truly an evil man!" Turning back to Ron Rufus motioned towards Ron's belt. "Quickly Magical Warrior of justice and such take up your weapon and fight for justice!"

Ron blinked happy that Rufus wasn't using his name but confused about his orders. All he had on his belt was a rod with hearts on both ends. Was he supposed to beat the bad guys to death?

He never got the chance to ask Rufus this vital question for at that moment the bunny decided it was time to act. Ron's eyes were pulled away from the rod as he heard the rabbit in question let out a mighty roar before leaping into the air. Watching he saw it rise up before rapidly descending towards his position. "That would be so cool if it wasn't about to squish me."

"I suggest we dodge." Ron looked at Rufus and decided that for once a rodent might have the better idea. Quickly sidestepping he watched as the rabbit descended and impacted into the sidewalk where it then found itself imbedded into the ground. As the rabbit struggled Rufus pointed back at the rod. "Now is a good time to learn how to use the rod of loving justice to finish this opponent off. Since the first monster is always the weakest a simple point and shoot should work."

"Blast he's figured it out!" Ron having just grabbed the rod turned back to the man in the black cloak who was currently stomping his foot on the ground. "I knew I should have brought a stronger monster but no I had to go cheap. Not that I'm to blame after all it's expensive to make these things and that monster did come with a two for one deal. How could I pass that up!"

Rufus just cleared his throat pointing back to the struggling rabbit. "Now all you have to do is aim the rod at the rabbit and say 'loves furry release with cherry might'."

Ron frowned as he looked at the rabbit before shrugging. "Loves furry release with cherry might." To his shock a ray of light emerged from the rod directly hitting the rabbit in question. In the ray he could see various moons, stars, hearts, teddy bears, sugar plums, and other girly things which upon impacting with the rabbit tore it apart. No blood was shed but Ron couldn't help but feel bad for the thing. In moments it was gone.

"Excellent now unless you want to do a big spectacular attack all you have to say from now on is 'go ray'."

"What?"

"Well as with all magic attacks you're only forced to say the full name upon the first use or when things are desperate. Any other time your allowed to just say a shorten version. It's common knowledge after all." Ron blinked at Rufus before the rodent jumped off his shoulder and walked towards the dark robed figure who was staring at where his minion had been. "Your evil creature is dead and soon you will follow to!"

"You know even if we're evil I have to say that was going overboard. I mean all he did was kill a few people is it really a comparable thing." The dark robed figure sighed before raising his hands a dark orb of fire appearing. "Well I guess I have to attack once before fleeing." With that he threw the orb at Ron.

"Fear not fair maiden I will save you!" Ron, who was prepared to dodge the blast, just stared in shock as a figure leapt out of the bushes taken the blast full on. With ease the figure knocked the fireball into the sky before pointing his sword at the dark robed figure. "In the name of justice and chivalry I will defeat you!"

"Good for you. Well I must be going." With that the dark cloaked figure surrounded himself fully with his cloak even as the new figure charged towards him. The new guy only ended up running through where the villain was before turning around in annoyance.

Ron just stared in shock as he watched the figure walk towards him. He was dressed all in white with a white breastplate added in for effect. His white cap rustled in the wind as he tipped his white hat at Ron. What really shocked Ron was despite the glasses the figure wore it was still clearly Josh Mankey. Even now monkey boy was still bothering him. "What are you doing here?" Ron couldn't help himself even though he knew he should remain quiet.

"Why I'm saving a fair maiden where else would a prince be?" Walking forward he looked down at Ron who just now realized that as a girl he was shorter then he had been as a boy. A smile on his face Mankey leaned forward his eyes fixed on Ron. "Now if I may be so blessed as to receive a kiss from your fair lips."

Ron shuddered staring helplessly as his doom approached. Lucky for him his animal advisor served as a ready shield as the rodent got between them. "Now see here I..." The rodent was cut off as Mankey laid a large kiss right on its lips. Ron now knew his revenge for being turned into a girl was complete.

Even as Rufus sputtered in rage Mankey stood back a smile on his face. "Ah your mouth tastes like the fairest cheese. Till we meet again my lady." The white clad warrior turned at this point and ran away. He didn't disappear mind you but literally ran away stopping at the cross walk at one point to look both ways before continuing.

"Great now I'm a girl and he still wants to get in my pants. At least KP isn't here to see this." Sitting down in depression he looked at Rufus. "So how do I break this to my parents?"

"Break what?" Ron simply pointed at his breast in reply. "Oh that well you know there is a fifty percent chance that you will revert back to a boy when you return to normal. If you don't we can always use mind altering magic on them."

Ron's head shot up though at the chance at getting his manhood back. After all he missed the little guy. "Quick how do I retransform?"

"Well simple just will it." Ron closed his eyes following through on the instructions. As the dress faded back into the locket he opened his eyes intent on finding out whether he would be using the ladies room or the men's room from now on.

IV.

Shego muttered in annoyance as she watched the white clad warrior save the day. Turning towards the figure on the throne, who had just returned, she waved towards the screen. "Please my lord, allow me to finish the wench off right now!"

Her master simply just watched the battle again as he tugged on his long black braid his eyes intent on the screen. "No Shego that is not within my plan."

"Why not I can kill her now. I need to kill her now after all she did to me in her past life."

Her master at this point finally looked away a curious look on his face. "What so she stabbed you through the chest. Last I check you killed her people, I killed her one true love, and we burned down the orphanage she visited just because we were bored. I think we both kind of had it coming. Besides how do you plan on even chasing her down?"

Shego smiled at this her plan now ready. "Simple I will just destroy the entire North American continent. She's bound to be somewhere on it."

"No that violates the rules to do that. First we have to send a single monster time and time again each time teaching her how to better use her powers and work with others. Then when all our monsters are dead I send you to your death before facing her in a final battle. That's how we do these things remember?"

Shego muttered in annoyance turning back to the screen. "Stupid rules I wish you never picked that book up!"

"Yes and I wish I never shot Drakken out of that cannon a while back. He was a funny minion and if we could only find him I'd give him his job back. Regrets I guess."

Shego would spend the next twelve days plotting out their next attack which for some reason involved a hamster that used a carrot as a weapon. Their evil organization had certainly gone down hill. As for Ron his new life was just beginning as he took on the role as a magical warrior for justice. To sum it up the world was doomed.

_The End_

_

* * *

_

A/N: The end? That's right this is just a one-shot that I had in mind. Crazy yes. Very crazy. The sad thing is I did some research for this one since I'm not a fan of magical girl shows and you can all thank my one pal who is into these things. He received much mocking and you should appreciate his noble sacrifice. Why write this then? I don't know I just did. I also think this is probably my first story with Ron not only in a dress but having Josh lusting after the poor boy. I think I might deep down hate Ron for some reason considering all the stuff I put him through. I should probably eat more nacos I guess in order to balance myself back out. Anyway I'm going to use this author's notes to address a few points.

Story - This story is up for grabs now because I don't plan on continuing it. If you want to consult me for advice you can do so just make sure to give credit where credit is due. I stress this after all if you use my ideas you should at least give credit. This also goes for any fanart drawn from any of my stories. It just takes one note on wherever you post it after all and it makes me very happy. Anyway that's all about that.

Other stories - Working on a few one-shots right now that I'll finish up before working on anything else. Once those are done I'll get back to the longer stories. Honest I'm working as fast as I can which is usually a very slow pace. I don't sleep a lot after all.

Author comments - This is just a little point I want to bring up as a fellow fanfic writer. General advice for all writers is this simple line of advice. You don't need to cuss every couple of lines and in fact you probably don't need to cuss at all. Think about it.

Anyway hope you all enjoyed and as always read and review. Remember Surforst enjoys the reviews he gets and it's your way of showing you care. After all I spent many hours writing these stories so what's a few minutes to write a comment. Consider this for every story you read after all you want the authors to continue don't you? Well that said I'm still replying to every review so go ahead and write one that way you can figure out better how Surforst mind works.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Disney owns KP and probably some sort of magical girl show. Don't sue me I'm not worth it honest!


End file.
